1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stain protection article and method for protecting a user's garments from body fluids including menstrual fluids and/or other body exudates. More specifically, this invention relates to a stain protection article and method for protecting a user's undergarment from side leakage of menstrual fluids around a feminine care absorbent pad.
2. Background of the Invention
Currently, wide varieties of products for the absorption of human body fluids are available in the form of feminine pads, sanitary napkins, panty shields, panty liners, and incontinence devices. Absorbent products for providing feminine care protection are designed to absorb body fluids, including menses, and come in different functional designs. Sanitary napkins and feminine care pads externally worn about the pudendal area are absorbent pads designed primarily for menstrual flow. Panty liners or panty shields are thin sanitary napkin products worn about the pudendal area for light menstrual flow. Absorbent products for providing incontinence protection are designed to absorb body fluids, including urine.
These absorbent products typically have an absorbent positioned between a liquid-permeable body side cover and a liquid-impermeable garment-facing baffle. These absorbent products include a top layer of the liquid-permeable body-side cover, a middle layer of the absorbent, and a bottom layer of the liquid-impermeable garment-facing baffle. A pressure sensitive adhesive typically is secured to the baffle. The pressure sensitive adhesive is used to attach the absorbent product to an inner crotch portion of a user's undergarment.